comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth-BH02
When Black Bolt shouted to defeat Thanos in Earth-616's Infinity, he created multiple universes, this one being the only one with life on it. This Universe follows the adventures of the Ultimates and was created by Bluehunter16 Origins Earth-BH02 was created when Thanos tried to take over the Earth in Earth-616. Near the end of that battle between him and Earth, the Inhuman known as Black Bolt defeated Thanos with a ground-shattering shout. This shout caused a ripple through time and space and created multiple universes, this one being the only one that sustained life. The shout also caused Thanos' consciousness to split, becoming two different ones, one in Earth-616, and one in this reality. It quickly evolved and because it was created by Earth-616, holds many similarities such as most of the heroes and villains and the fact that mutants were hated, even more severely in this universe. Ultimates Formation During an attack on New York City by the Sinister Six, S.H.I.E.L.D., a national threat protection organization that is funded to keep the Earth safe from super-villains, decided that the best way to fight super villains was with super heroes. They assembled a team consisting of billionaire Tony Stark, Henry Pym and Janet van Dyne, and recently unfrozen World War II hero Steve Rogers. Together, they battled the Sinister Six and defeated them, sending them all to the Raft, a super-villain prison run by the Thunderbolts. Hulk S.H.I.E.L.D. decided to name them the Ultimates and made them all official S.H.I.E.L.D. employees. Since Steve Rogers, the World's first and only Super-Soldier, was now unfrozen, Nick Fury, head of S.H.I.E.L.D. sent the scientists off to work to recreate the Super-Soldier serum. There, Pym and van Dyne met Bruce Banner, and Richard & Mary Parker, fellow scientists. During this project, Banner believed he found the formula and tested on himself. It wasn't exactly right and the serum caused him to mutate into a hulking, green monster. Rampaging Hulk As the Hulk, Banner trashed the S.H.I.E.L.D. Laboratory, killing Richard and Mary Parker. Before Hulk broke out of the facility, Pym shrank himself down to ant size and landed on the Hulk, following him wherever he went. The green Goliath headed for Time Square where he destroyed millions of dollars worth of technology before the Ultimates showed up to stop him, called by tiny Hank Pym. The fight between the four Ultimates and the Hulk raged on for a long time before Nick Fury showed up, giving Captain America a serum that would revert the Hulk back into Banner. Rogers mustered up all his strength and managed to jab it in the large Hulk's neck, turning him back to normal. They arrested the normal Bruce Banner and locked him up in a S.H.I.E.L.D. holding cell. New Recruits On account that the battle against the Hulk didn't go very smoothly and all the Ultimates received a few injuries, they decided it was best to recruit some new members. Those new members included S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, & Sam Wilson, as well as James Rhodes, Luke Cage, and Daniel Rand. With the newly upgraded team, the Ultimates went on many more missions to stop super-villains around the East-Coast of the United States, going up against villains such as Crossbones, the Hobgoblin, Bullseye, Blackout, Graviton, Arcade, and teamed up with Doctor Strange to take on Baron Mordo. Doctor Strange joined the team after that battle. The Ultimates again did a team up, this time with the Fantastic Four to take on Doctor Doom. Doom would prove to be a frequent and threatening adversary to both teams. Birth of Ultron While the other Ultimates were away on a mission one weekend, Hank Pym stayed behind in his lab. He was building a robot called Ultron that would help protect the world from supervillains. Something went wrong and when Ultron was completed, Hank discovered that his robot was an evil genius obsessed with enslaving humanity. Ultron quickly knocked-out Pym and escaped from the lab. When Hank awoke, he had no clue where Ultron had gone. Age of Ultron Because of his intelligence, Ultron knew how computers and machinery worked. He built multiple versions of himself and downloaded part of his mind into all of them to make an army of Ultrons. They released themselves into the world, murdering hundreds of humans within the first few minutes. When the heroes finally got there, New York had already turned into a battleground. They fought the Ultrons back but couldn't kill all of them before they were outnumbered. The Ultimates and the Fantastic Four were now at war with Ultron, who had occupied most of New York City. Henry Pym led a small team of heroes deep into the heart of the city where Ultron was manufacturing his clones, and they managed to stop the reproduction. Now they were only stuck with the ones they had now. While in the city, they ran into a lone survivor holed up in a small gun store. The survivor shot at them but missed. They got his attention and somehow convinced him they were friendly and he opened the door for them. He introduced himself as Frank Castle. He joined the small team to help them escape the city. They managed to down a lot of Ultrons on their way out. The Ultimates were soon contacted by Nick Fury at S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Western Headquarters who had heard the news. Because Ultron was an expert of computers, he was notified when Steve Rogers used his communicator to talk to Fury and knew his exact location. All of the Ultrons headed for their hiding spot. Meanwhile, Nick Fury sent a tech-bomb to be dropped on New York City that would wipe out everything electrical. The plane flew over just as the Ultrons broke into the Ultimates' hiding spot and dropped the bomb. All the Ultrons were powered down. Aftermath With the Ultron Wars over, it took S.H.I.E.L.D. and the city of New York months to get everything back up and running the way it was before. Henry Pym had a funny feeling he didn't see the last of his creation. A Mutant World After a slow month with very few villains running around Eastern United States, the Ultimates came to a startling realization: The whole world had it bad. All the members came together to discuss what to do about this. Their answer was to go bigger. With more funds now coming in from S.H.I.E.L.D., the Ultimates set up Helicarriers, floating bases, around the globe, as well as recruited more people including Carol Danvers (Ms. marvel), Marcus Milton (Hyperion), Isabel Kane (Messenger), James Braddock (Captain Britain), and Elias Wirtham (Cardiac), as well as two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who would help them on occasion: Monica Chang and Phil Coulson. Uncanny Mutants The Wolverine Now part of a larger world, a small team of Ultimates, made up of Captain America, Iron Man, Giant Man, the Wasp, Falcon, and Power Man, went to Canada as their first stop. While there, they heard reports of an animal-man tearing up Toronto. They got to the scene to find it was James Howlett (but they didn't know him at the time). James Howlett was a mutant in a world where all mutants are hated and feared. Just escaping from a mutant concentration camp, Howlett did not know how he got into Toronto. When Howlett saw the Ultimates, he immediately thought they were a group of Purifiers so he attacked them. Because of his healing factor, the fight lasted a very long time until Power Man finally got him down. They arrested him but let him go a few days later after he finally cooperated and told his half of the story. Savage During the time, mutants were by far the most hated people on the planet. Humans even went so far as to build 50 foot robots whose soul-purpose is to exterminate the mutant race. Around the mutant community, there was tell of a sanctuary out in the Savage Lands where mutants can live without being discriminated against. Howlett tried time and again to get there but he never could before he was captured and sent back to the pits inside the camps. Finally, with the help of the Ultimates, James finally arrived at the Savage Lands where they were greeted by two men named Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr, the founders of the Savage Lands. The Ultimates left and Howlett was givin the tour. The island itself was covered in prehistoric animals such as dinosaurs, an animal that the Wolverine never thought he would see. After that, he met some fellow mutants, Scott Summers, Ororo Munroe, Henry Pym, Bobby Drake, Kurt Wagner, Wade Wilson, Anne Marie, and Jean Grey, along with some others that he didn't meet yet such as Raven Darkholme and Erik's young kids, Pietro and Wanda maximoff. Mutant War Tension soon escalated between Erik and Charles and they split into two groups. Magneto and the Brotherhood of Mutants claimed one side of the island and Professor X and the X-Men claimed the other. Even with their barriers, war broke out between them. The war raged for about a year before the X-Men were banished from the island and sent adrift. They eventually made it to California where they secretly set up a school for gifted youngsters. Word of this school spread fast around the mutant community as a safe learning environment for mutants around America. The school staff was made up of Professor X, Jean Grey, James Howlett, Scott Summers, Kurt Wagner, Ororo Munroe, Henry McCoy, and Bobby Drake. Wade Wilson also lived there but was not allowed near the children. The school was soon flooded with new mutants. Change The Illuminati Not long after the X-Men's school opened, Professor X started to hold secret meetings under it that the other faculty didn't know about. He, Beast, Iron Man, Doctor Strange, and Namor, the Prince of Atlantis, formed a small group called the Illuminati where they would get together to discuss what should be done between the Mutants, Ultimates, and Government (as Namor was involved in). They kept the group a secret from everyone but themselves and only ever talked about it at the meetings. Notable Residents Heroes *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Nick Fury **Monica Chang **Phil Coulson *Ultimates **Steven Rogers **Anthony Stark **Henry Pym **Janet van Dyne **Samuel Wilson **Luke Cage **Clint Barton **Natasha Romanoff **James Rhodes **Daniel Rand **Stephen Strange **Carol Danvers **Marcus Milton **Isabel Kane **Elias Wirtham **James Braddock *Fantastic Four **Reed Richards **Susan Storm **Jonathan Storm **Benjamin Grimm *X-Men **Charles Xavier **James Howlett **Scott Summers **Ororo Munroe **Jean Grey **Henry Pym **Bobby Drake **Kurt Wagner **Wade Wilson Villains *Thanos *Victor von Doom *Ultron *Karl Mordo *Purifiers *Sentinels *Brotherhood of Mutants **Erik Lehnsherr **Pietro Maximoff **Wanda Maximoff **Randal Darby **Raven Darkholme **Anna Marie Neutral *Uatu the Watcher Category:Realities Category:Bluehunter16's Realities Category:Created by Bluehunter16 Category:Earth-BH02